


Ride Or Die

by Moonlover19



Series: Ride Or Die [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gang, Guns, SOA - Freeform, Smut, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlover19/pseuds/Moonlover19
Summary: Lynx is the daughter of Gemma Teller or is she? When things come to light she finds out things are more than they seem when she finally gets the truth. Her father is Dom and now that people know of who she is lynx is in danger. Can the gang and the sons keep her safe? Or will it be more than they can handle.





	1. Charming Town

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is guys! My new book! I didnt even think I was gonna get to post this untill about the mdile of next week. So enjoy this

How can we not talk about family? when family is all we got!

Every since I can remember Sons of anarchy had been apart of my life, I was the princess of the club after all each and everyone of these badass bikers were my family and they were all strangs but they were mine. 

“Come on doll face” I heard Tig form his spot on the bar I was trying to not speak to him he pissed me off and now he was paying for it with my silence. 

“What do you want Tig?” I growled out

“I told you I was sorry! What more do you want?” He pleaded his blue eyes shining brightly. I had a hard time not giving in to him but this was the most unforgettable thing anyone could do. 

“Really? Tig you can not look at me with the puppy dog eyes and think I will let this go! I mean come I had that shirt since I was 13!” I yelled throwing my hands in the air everyone in the clubhouse was looking at me but I really did not care. Me an fhd boys nomrally got into it over things all the time. 

“Bro, what did you do?” Jax asked coming to stand beside me throwing his arm around my shoulder. His arm was pulling on my long black hair. Weird thing is looked nothing like my family they were all blond. 

“I may have lost her favorite band shirt she had signed in the move” Tig said his voice low and he looked like a kicked puppy I felt my heart break at his look only I had to remember that he was trying to sway me. 

“You're in deep shit now bro, Lynx mom was looking for you, Happy birthday by the way” Jax said before kissing me on top of my head and then walking out to work on some cars. I gave Tig one more look before looking for my mother. 

I found my mother outside in the parking lot talking to a very tall man with clay standing right behind her everything looked and felt tense. I felt Tig on one side and Happy on the other I knew if those two were flanking me then shit may go down. 

“Hey Ma, Jax said you was looking for me” I said keeping close to my boys I had no clue who these people were and I was not taking any chances. 

“Baby, There is something you need to know and since he won't wait I have to tell you now” Mom said I could hear the pain in her voice and wondered what was going on. 

“This is Dominic Toretto, your father” I felt the air leave my lungs at her words I was always told that John was my father and now I am being told this. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked I felt shaky and unsure I felt hap stand closer to my back just in case I passed out, I felt like I might. 

“Come on, lets take this inside” I heard clay say I was so confused and I wanted answers. Only I had no clue how to get them.

Once inside the clubhouse I started to take a look at the other people in the room and they wre mostly male, only two femles though and one was leaning ont the arm of Doms chair. 

“Baby, I- What im about to tell you hard for all of us the only one who did not is jax and the other guys” Ma said grabbing my hands she looked so sad and I felt my stomch drop what ever she was gonna tell me was not good. 

“Just tell me arelady! We can deal with whatever” I said holding her hands tightly

“I’m not your real mother, Your mother left you in my care before she was killed, Dom really is your father he just found out about you today. She had a trust fund and a letter that was meant to go to him when you turned 21 this letter is yours” Ma said while handing me a letter of my own I grabbed it with shaky hands and looked at the man who was my father. I could see it we had the same eyes, nose and strong jaw. 

“I need some air” I said before standing up and pushing past everyone and going outside to my car I put both hands on the hood of the car and took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. The sound of footsteps made me look up and found it was dom who followed me out her. 

“I would of been around more if I had known about you” Dom said his voice was very deep and sounded on the edge of a growl. 

“To be far I had no clue about you either” I said leaning on the hood of my car

“I would like to get to know you, if that's alright with you” He said eyeing the car 

“I would like that, I’m just not sure how to go from here, I mean I go from thinking Gemma is my mother to finding out I have a whole other family” I said laughing at the end I was probably handling this better than most would but seeing what I normally dealt with this was miedl. Sure it shocked me but it wasnt so bad. 

“You race?” Dom asked reallying eyeing my baby it was a 1969 ford mustang boss 429 fastback It was my baby I had worked so hard to make her how she was today. 

“Sometimes, Really just depends” I said looking down at the blood red paint the sun was starting to get to me even though I lived here It was extra hot today.

“Depends on what?” He asked and a few people came out and walked over to us. 

“On many different things. To be honest I mostly do it to get away but there is other times I do it to help the club” I said as the others stood behind Dom, well most od them did there was one who stood right next to him. 

“Maybe I should show yoy to the family” Dom said while pulling the women into his side. 

“I would like that” I said giving a little smile

“This is letty” I looked at letty an the way he looked at her and knew they were in love and that type of love last forever. 

“I'm lynx, nice to meet you” I said holding out my hand to shake just when she put her hand in mine the sound of squealing tires and gunfire shocked us back into place. 

“Gst down” I yell before a big heavy body was on top of mine. I had no clue who was shielding me but I was very grateful. Finally the guns stopped an the body moved an I stood up on shaky legs. 

“Hey, you okay?” I looked at the voice and found Dom covered in blood. Without even thinking I push past him and got into my car and started it up

I followed as close as I could to the bikes that were trying to get away. I could hear other bikes and cars behind me an had a feeling Jax and the others. I would not let them get away with this! 

About a mile out of charming I lost them and started to cuss I was pissed. I pulled off to the side and got out of the car. 

“Let's head back, we know what club they belong to” Jax said coming to stand in front of me. 

I kind of wondered what he thought of this whole mess with Dom being my father. I’m sure he had some type of thought or feelings about it. 

“Yeah, Hey jax about this whole Ma not really being my real mom thing” I tried to find the best words to use only I came up blank. I knew the rest of the guys were keeping a eye out but was also giving me and Jax room to talk. 

“What about it? I really don't care Lynx you are my sister wither your blood or not” Jax as he pulled me into his strong chest I loved him even more when he said that. I knew Kind of how I felt about this whole thing but I was so scared that he would push me out.

“Thank you Jax” I said holding onto him tightly

“Lets head back” He said while letting me go I nodded my head and got back into my car and headed back to T.M I knew that Dom and the others would be there and I’m sure they would want to know what was going on. ONly I had no clue myself and even if I did I had no clue what I would tell them this was club businces. 

I finally pulled into the parking lot and sure enough they were still there an it looked like more showed up. I had no clue really how to go about getting to knwo these people or even how to talk to them. This was diffrent. 

“Lynx thank god baby” I heard my mom before I saw her she looked pale but other wise whole. 

“I’m okay Ma, What about you?” I asked as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug

“I’m okay baby, Good thing about having strong men is they pick up the heavy shit” I laughed at my mother only she would think of things like that.

“Listen Mom about this whole Dom being my father thing, I just want you to know I don't blame you and i would like to know more about my birth mother but you are my real mom, You raised me and nothing is going to change that” I said feeling tears come to my eyes I knew my mom was worried about me pushing her away the same way I was with Jax. But these people are my family and I love them whether or not they gave birth to me or not. 

Family doesn't end in blood. 

“That’s so good to hear baby, Why don't you take the others and head to your house, it's getting late” I nodded my head and kissed her on the cheek before walking into the clubhouse where everyone was at. 

“Don't you run off like that again little girl” I heard happy say as he stepped closer to me I could feel eyes on me and had a good feeling it was my father and his group. 

“Why? Afraid i might outdo you? I asked with a teasing tone 

“I don't want you to get hurt” Hap said before smacking me in the head I laughed at loud before starting to walk away. 

“Better be careful Killer your in danger of become soft” I said with cheeky grin he gave me the finger before walking outside. 

Happy didn’t say anything else as he walked out the clubhouse doors I looked at Dom and his people before walking over to them. 

“You guys okay?” I asked eyeing each of them looking for any type of damage

“Were good, Now what?” I heard Letty ask I looked at her before looking back at Dom 

“Now we head to my place, i’m not sure if you guys have a place to stay but i’m sure it would be safer if you stayed with me” I said grabbing the shot Half-shack sate on the bar for me I was only 19 but being who I was no one really cared if I drank a little bit. 

“Sure, let's go” Dom said as we all started for the for the club doors


	2. Shot?

 

 

_Sometimes things are not as they seem_

 

The drive to my house was way to short for my liking. I was by no means the type to shy away form awkward things but I had no clue how to deal with this. 

I finally pull into my drive way an turn off my car I take a few deep breaths before leaving the safety of my car. I look behind me an see a line of people following behind Dom.

"I hope none of you are scared of dogs" I smile they all shook there head and I stepped in as my pit bull and bully came running up to me in greeting they were my babies and I loved them so much. 

"This is Victor and this is Princess" I smile at them 

"There so cute chica" I smile letty 

"Thank you very much shes gonna be having puppys soon" I grin at how fat she has gotten

"Nice, so you grew up here in charming?" she askes looking aroujd the house I was pourd of my house it was mine I had sved for a year to get this place even though Ma wantted to give me the money for it. I told her no this was something I wanted to do myself. 

"Yeah Charming is my home and the club is my family" I smile thinking of each and ever member of the club. I never felt like I didnt belong even if I had no clue who my real mtoher and father was I was well loved. 

"Good to hear it kid, nice car. You race?" letty asked

"Yeah, I do it for fun or when the club needs cash I'm pretty good at it" I smile

"What do you mean?" she asks

"Noting, You guys want beer? I only have whiskey and corona" I say grabbing a few limes and cutting them up after I let my babies out to play and use the bathroom. 

"A girl after my own heart" Dom smirks 

"I dont like the taste of other beer all that much, Marcus showed me this beer a few years back and it was love at first taste" I smirk thinking about that day the club was so pissed when they found out I was drinking at the Mayans bar. 

I pop the tops of the beer and watch as everyone grabs one it was nice having a full house. I guess I was like my mother on that part she loved a full house and was a giver when it came to making people feel at home. 

"Look I know at some point we are gonna need to talk about this whole you being my fathter thing and I want to even but I'm not sure how to go about this or even what to do once its over" I say looking at Dom. 

"We will take it one day at a time"he says drinking his beer I nodded my head and looked at the rest of the guys 

"Okay, So I have more people then I do bedrooms so some of you are gonna have to share a room" I say looking at them I loved a full house but there was so menay people 

"Thats fine with us" One says I'm not sure who I had no clue who half the people in my house were and that kinda bugged me

"I could call my ma, I'm sure a few of you could sleep at her house its not to far form mine" I say looking at Dom

"Up to them" he says 

"Its up to you" The blond guys asks 

"Okay, um who are you? I mean out of all of you I only know who two of you are" I say looking at him

"Shit I'm Brain, That's Rome, the guys beside him is Tej. This is my wife Mia your aunt, here is Derkard Shaw and his brother Own Shaw. This is Han, this is Vince and Jessie," I nod my head looking at each and everyone he said 

"Okay that's better, I at lest now know who you are" I smirk as the dogs run back in the house

"Yeah sorry I thought I showed you the crew, There my family" Dom said I was starting to feel bad and looked down an found blood on the front of my shirt how I missed this until now is beyond me. 

"Do me a faver grab my phone call jax and tell him I need him here now" I say leaning on the counter and holding my side. My world was getting kinda hazy form the blood lose and I felt like I was about to pass out. 

"You okay?" I hear Dom ask I open my mouth to speak when my whole world goes black. 


End file.
